


Years

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: If I could have all three... [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Purely through luck, and maybe a little strategic digging, the Prothean data base on Mars is discovered rather early in human history.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Series: If I could have all three... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> Been about four years, I think? Since I wrote this, so rewrote it, also cuz I don't have the energy to focus on any of my newer stories.

Purely through luck, and maybe a little strategic digging, the Prothean data base on Mars is discovered rather early in human history. Even luckier is that when humans meet their first alien race it's the Asari, and they do not instigate a first contact war.

Instead the Asari seem to take...well, Shepard honestly thinks it's, pity, on humans. Teaching them about biotics, and various other technological advances.

The Asari are not always forthcoming, if anything most of their information is minimal and short, as if they are unsure of the human race as a whole.

Humans grow regardless, and in 2050, ten years after finding the Prothean database on Mars, they have achieved mastery over Mass Effect travel. Or at least mastered it to the point of the other races.

Shepard becomes a Spectre _Seventy_ years later, one of the second batch of Spectres that are part of the human race. It's a large honor, especially considering that human Spectres have to work twice as hard to be seen as actual Operatives. His trainer and mentor Anderson, one of the first human Spectres, had drilled that into his mind.

But, Shepard, like his mentor, is a hard worker. Unlike his mentor, he loves biotics and is _good_ at being a Vanguard. Very good.

To the point where he's paired with Kaidan Alenko, a Sentinel, and one of the other hand picked Spectres. A highly commended soldier, biotic, and tech specialist.

And Cortez, an Engineer and flight pilot who excels at tech and hacking in such a way to even impress the Turian and Salarian Spectre Scouts.

They work as a team, they are close knight--they have to be, they can only rely on themselves when they leave Citadel Space; which, seems to be a common theme for Human Spectres.

" _Shepard, never forget, we Humans may be part of a greater whole, but we will always have to prove ourselves. Keep your Spectre allies always in the front of your mind, and protect them, and lend a hand. They should always do the same_."

  
  


Shepard kisses Cortez first, and feels Kaidan's warm breath against his neck.

In Omega, in a tight fit run down "hotel", they _try_ to fuck quietly on the rickety bed.

Kaidan's cock pressing into Shepard's ass. Slick lube that had opened up Shepard far too easily, like he took cocks every day.

Shepard rubs his own cock against Cortez's. ( It's thick and when their glan tips that peek from their foreskin bump against eachother, it feels amazing)

Kaidan bites into Shepard's shoulder to keep his loud moans muffled.

They cum together, messy, and desperate. Taking turns to worship eachother.

It's the best night of a long, awful, mission.

  
  


They have the highest sucess rating in human history. They also, are possibly, the closest team of humans.

But it _works_ they spend their missions in different locations of the Terminus System together, back to back, and refusing to leave anyone behind.

Their free periods are spent on the Citadel, as usual together, looking over the center of the civilization they protect.

Sharing their brief moments of peace before the next assignment.

Eating at different restaurants, laughingly calling them dates.

Cortez always teasing about what they will do _after_ the date. ( As if the morning shower where Kaidan fucking into Cortez, and Cortez fucking Shepard until they had spilled inside, or in Shepard's case _on Cortez_ , eachother hadn't happened)

Kaidan blushing and muttering something low and quiet about being in public. His gruff voice growing a little weak.

Shepard knocks his boots against their boots, and mentions that there _is_ a restroom in this restaurant.

Kaidan glares and covers his face. Cortez grin grows wide and he says he's down.

  
  


In their offices they trade kisses over mission reports.

Shepard always makes coffee enough for all of them. He makes sure to put extra sugar for Cortez. Vanilla and milk for Kaidan.

  
  


But they always return to duty, because there's always a next assignment. Shepard, for luck, kisses Kaidan and Cortez for long minutes every time they leave for the Citadel docking bay to reach their next location.

  
  


It's his good luck charm.

And maybe a desperate need for them to remember him, to remember how good he feels against them.

But, Shepard tries not to think about that part, no he focuses on keeping _them_ alive.

Because Kaidan and Cortez?

They are Shepard's Galaxy.


End file.
